I Cried
by hazeltwist
Summary: Vegeta reflects on the day of his fight with Frieza, and one particular thing sticks out in his mind. And off-the-bat poem from Hyperbole! Nice!
1. I Cried

A/N: Yo minna-san! How's it goin'? I'm in a mood, so I'm going to go on and say that I own DBZ, AND all it's characters. So nyah! I really don't know where this came from, so don't ask. It's a poem. That freaked me out. I don't do poems. Often. Ah, hell, just read it will ya? Tis from Vegeta's point of view. He's talking to Goku 'bout the day Frieza killed him and he gone broke down into tears. Hope you enjoy. I REALLY DO! Arigato!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
I feared the day I'd lose my pride,  
The day I'd take a fall,  
That day came when, to you, I cried,  
It took away my all.  
  
The fight had been brutal,  
I lost it, I can't deny.  
But to this day, I still don't get,  
Why I had to cry.  
  
My last dying wish,  
Was for you to avenge our race.  
To take away the smugness,  
From that tyrant's face.  
  
I wanted you to kill him,  
You needed to understand,  
What that bastard does,  
Is pure torture to any man.  
  
So I wept to you, I wept.  
I told you while I cried,   
To kill the monster who destroyed my life,  
And honor the many others who'd died.  
  
I see now, after all of this,  
The tears had gotten to you.  
You understood the need to avenge,  
You killed him. You came through.  
  
But I still lost my pride that day,  
The strong prince, reduced to tears.  
But you never said anything about that moment,  
About the worst of my fears.  
  
I thank you for all of this.  
You saved me, and honored our race.  
But what really got to me,  
Was that you allowed me to save face.  
  
  
Arigato gozaimashitu, Kakkarotto no Saiya-jin Senshi.  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Zaapoww, don't know where THAT came from. Weird? Good? Bad? Oh-my-Kami-I-think-you've-killed-my-braincells-horrible? Leave a review and tell me what you thought. And for those of you who didn't like it, don't worry too much. I don't write poetry often. Gotta go for now, but I'll be back.   
Sayonara!  
T-Sama~ 


	2. You Cried

A/N: Hello minna! Just a short little note here. This, mi amigos, is the second poem I've ever written! This one goes along with I Cried, but it's from Goku's POV! Hope all a y'all enjoy it. Arigato!  
  
  
***  
  
You Cried  
  
  
I remember so clearly,  
The day we fought to live,  
The day we had to fight the tyrant,  
We gave all we had to give.  
  
I missed about half the fight.  
Unconsious was I at the time.  
But when I finally arrived,  
I wasn't expecting to see you cry.  
  
The fight I saw was brutal,  
You were laying in a heap on the floor.  
But that evil bastard Frieza,  
Still wanted to hurt you more.  
  
I stepped into the fight,  
Fought for my son and for my friends,  
But you decided to taunt Frieza,  
And so you met with your end.  
  
But before you gave up,   
Before you would let yourself die,  
You struggled to make one final wish,  
I never thought you'd cry.  
  
Your pride kept you alive,  
Just so long for you to ask,  
That I bring that monster down,  
But in dong so, you dropped your mask.  
  
You told me of what Frieza had done,  
What he'd made you out to be,  
And you asked for me to kill him,  
So no other would suffer his misery.  
  
I hated to see you like that,  
Making your final request as you cried,  
You relayed to me your life, and your fears,  
But then...the Saiya-jin no Ouji died.  
  
Rest In Peace, Vegeta no Ouji.  
  
  
***  
  
  
What was that?! My good Lord, I think that was sappier then the first! Hope all of you out there liked it. If not, don't worry. As I've said before, I don't do poems often. Now, to the reviews!   
  
Thanks so much to everyone who dropped a comment. Queen Celeste(Good luck with that site!), Arashi Lioncourt(You're so sweet, you're making me blush! ^.^), BulmaAngel(Aw, thanks so much! ^.~), and Princess Vegena(Sure, you can use it on your site, and here's that sequal you wanted!)  
  
I've got to be going for now, but I might make a third poem sometime...maybe!  
Sayonara minna-san!  
T-Sama~ 


	3. He Cried

A/N: Ack! Another one, another one, ANOTHER ONE! I CAN'T believe I did another one. I wasn't going to but then HyperSaiyan just up and gave me the idea for a Frieza POV. So if no one likes this, blame her! XD Just playin'. Ah well, pretty much the same subject as the other two poems, different view on it. Hope y'all like, yah? If not, then YAY! People don't like me! XP As you can see, I don't care. *grins* Once again, just playin'. Enjoy all, and Arigato!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
If you really have to ask,   
I remember that day quite well.  
I think about it almost all the time.  
Not much else to do in hell.  
  
That fight was one of the hardest,  
And one of the worst I'd ever fought.  
But after seemingly forever, I lost,  
Oh the shame, the disgrace it brought.  
  
At first things went my way,  
I was the strongest of the strong.  
But after I tore Vegeta apart,  
I lost...it felt so wrong.  
  
The Saiyan who defeated me,  
Of this, I'm still ashamed,  
He was a Super Saiyan,  
Goku, I believe he was named.  
  
At first he appeared to be stronger,  
And then Vegeta said 'Kakorot' was best,  
He taunted me, the little itch,  
So I shot him through the chest.  
  
What's surprising was that he didn't quite die,  
the Saiyan kept on talking,  
Told Goku of the things I've done,  
Told him not to let me go walking.  
  
The little bit poured out his soul,  
In the minute before he died,  
I thought I'd taught the Saiyan well,  
But I hadn't, it seems, for he cried.  
  
I taught that weakling to be strong!  
I taught him to show nothing but pride!  
But I guess It's not so bad that he cried,  
Because right after, the monkey died.  
  
I guess Goku took his words to heart,  
The tears must have helped as well,   
For I only needed to kill one more,  
Before my whole plan went to hell.  
  
Literally.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Pah! I know what you're all thinking...'What was that?!' Well, to tell ya the truth...I have no idea. O.o Hope y'all liked it. I really do, you know? 'Course you do! Anyways, so much thanks to every one who read and bothered to review.   
  
Much thanks to:  
hidden manna(Why thank ya darlin'! Here's ya sequal!), Achilles(Thankies, I kept it up!), Bob(It gave it a new dimension? *sparkly eyes* Wow! Thankles!), Marai Marron(*grins* I really DID pull it off didn't I? 9 outta 10? Really? Cool! ^.^), Princess Vegena(You sure can host it, no prob. And here's ANOTHER poem. I think this has turned into a series...sheesh.), Sawnya(It almost brought you to tears? I hope out of happiness! ^.^;; Thanks so much, I tried to get the emotions straight, yah.), And of course, HyperSaiyan(You wanted Fireza's POV? You got it! Hope it came out OK. And...there's a tear in your eye? Another one? Yay! I make people cry!)  
  
Thanks to everyone, your comments really help, they do. And the compliments aren't too bad either. ^_^; Well, I guess that's another end to ANOTHER poem! ^.^ I've gotta be off, but I'll be back, ya hea'?  
Sayonara Minna!  
T-Sama~ 


	4. He CriedAgain

A/N: *sigh* I'm back. With another poem. You know, everytime I say there won't be any more... I go off and make more. Sheesh. Ah well. New POV. It's Kuririn this time! Hope y'all like it. If not sorry, but odds are, there'll be another one. Wee bit o' cursing. Sorry. But enjoy anyway minna! Arigato!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
It was so horrible that day,  
I was terrified,  
Gohan was as scared as me,  
and Vegeta had actually cried.  
  
Well, ok, so I'm not exactly right,  
His tears were not from fear,  
Frieza was beating him into a pulp,  
I saw it, I was near.  
  
Piccolo was unconscious,   
Gohan was there helping him,  
I stood and watched what Frieza did,  
Vegeta was hurt, and things looked grim.  
  
I was scared out of my mind,  
I didn't know what to do,  
I couldn't do anything, I wanted to help,  
I'm sure Gohan had wanted to too.  
  
It was horrible, it was,  
Frieza was so unbelievably strong,  
Vegeta was as strong as I'd ever seen,  
But Frieza beat him, it was so wrong.  
  
If Vegeta couldn't beat him,   
There was nothing I could do,  
But someone showed up that could defeat him,  
That person was Goku.  
  
When Goku showed up, he seemed so strong,  
He even kept Frieza at bay,  
He deflected every blast, blocked every hit,  
I was sure we'd win that day.  
  
But then Vegeta decided to laugh at Frieza,  
He said the tyrant would be beaten by a 'monkey',  
Then Frieza shot him right through the chest,  
We saw how horrible the tyrant could be.  
  
Then the Prince of Saiyans did something surprising,  
He cried to Goku, he said to fight like mad,  
He told Goku of all the things Frieza'd done,  
And told him to beat him, like no other had.  
  
Vegeta cried that day,   
He really must have felt sick,  
To be ruled all your life by such a bastard,  
And then die by the hands of that prick.  
  
When Vegeta died,  
I knew I was sorry to see it,  
He may not have been the greatest of guys,  
But he went through more shame then was fit.  
  
Goku took his words to heart,  
The words the Prince of Saiyans had cried,  
So my friend fought on, but I didn't see much,   
Because after that I kind of... died.  
  
Damn, Frieza was on a roll THAT day.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Wow! That was long, yah? Well, so ends the fourth part of my poem series. Yeah, you heard me. Series. *grins* Ah well, so what. And you know what else? There probably'll be a part FIVE. *'nother grin* I'm like that, so you might as well expect another one. Now, thanks to all reviewers who dropped a comment. I love y'all!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Chuquita(Sorry, no Piccolo POV... yet. But here's Kuririn. And the Frieza saga was cool. Dream sequence? Hee! Me liked 'dat too!), animegirl-mika(Awww, thanks so much. And I DID have alot of fun writing the Frieza POV.), HyperSaiyan(*grins* I knew you weren't serious, but I did it anyway. ^-^ 


	5. He CriedOnce More

A/N: Yo minna! What is UP my friends? Stupid FF.NET deleted half of my author's note at the bottom of the last poem. It wasn't much, but still, It's the principal of the thing! Ah well, you people don't care, so I'll shut up. Anyways, part FIVE people, part FIVE. I made a part FIVE. *grins* But you all knew I would anyways. Gohan's point of view here. Yup, you heard me. This is written a little bit differently then the first four. Kinda more childish. I mean come on, Gohan was like what? Six? Maybe seven? Oh well, hope y'all enjoy, I do. If not, then go away! Stop bugging me! *'Nother grin* Arigato!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
When we had battled Frieza,  
We fought as hard as we could,  
At the time I thought it wasn't enough,  
Things weren't goin' as they should.  
  
Piccolo was knocked out,  
Kuririn was as scared as me,  
Vegeta was gettin' beat up bad,  
All that was left was us three.  
  
I thought we were gonna lose,  
I thought we were all gonna die,  
But right then my daddy showed up,  
I thought, 'Now Frieza's gonna fry!'  
  
My dad and him, they fought a little,  
Daddy was doin' more then his part,  
But then Vegeta made fun of Frieza,  
And Frieza shot him through the heart.  
  
I was shocked when I'd seen that,  
Vegeta'd done nothin', but now he'd die,  
I wasn't ready for what happened next,  
Vegeta, he started to cry.  
  
He'd been tellin' my dad, with his last few breaths,  
Of what Frieza'd done, what he'd made Vegeta be,  
And now as he spoke of his home, and his dad,  
He cried, he let out his misery.  
  
Right at that moment,  
I just wanted it all to end,  
I wanted Vegeta not to be hurt,  
And for me to be home, safe with my friends.  
  
When Vegeta cried, I almost did too,  
I wanted to go home, for it all to go away,  
But then I came right back to my senses,  
I'd wait for dad to save the day.  
  
After a minute, Vegeta died,  
Daddy listened to what he'd said,  
He'd fight Frieza for all those who'd been hurt,  
For all of those who were already dead.  
  
A little bit after, Frieza killed Kuririn,  
Made him explode just like fireworks,  
I was so scared, Daddy got real mad,  
I was mad too, that stupid jerk.  
  
But I was more scared then mad right then,  
My dad was so angry, he flipped out,  
He kept powerin' up, he was so strong,  
He'd beat Frieza without a doubt.  
  
I guess that was the very last straw,  
Dad was so strong, he looked so bold,  
He was the most powerful I'd ever seen,  
But what freaked me out, was he turned gold.  
  
Dad looked so different,  
But he was stronger too,  
I thought we'd actually get to go home,  
And Frieza could just eat my shoe.  
  
Daddy told me to go back to the ship,  
To get Piccolo, find Bulma, and get outta there,  
Piccolo was hurt, I had to get away,  
So the ship... and Bulma... were where?  
  
I really did want to stay you know,  
But dad said to go, things looked a bit grim,  
I stayed where I was, but then daddy yelled,  
That was mean, so I told Mommy on him!  
  
It wasn't very nice of me, but daddy wasn't bein' nice neither!  
So there.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Blah! How'd you like it? Good? I hope so. I really liked writing this one. Gohan was so cute as a kid! Bit dense, but still so cute! And writing like a child was easy, because that's how I usually write anyway, eh? Yup, sure do. Now onto the arigatos. Thanks for reviewing people. I love it when you do that! ^.^  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Vegeta777(Thankles! I had you mentioned in part four, but stupid FF.NET deleted it. Blah.), Rae George(*grins* Thanks so much! I've been trying to make a creative ending for each one, but I don't think this one was as good as the others. What 'chu think?), HyperSaiyan(I made you cry AGAIN? Cool! ^.^ Here's that Gohan POV. Ya like? Me hopes!), Vetyga's Rath(Thanks! And yup, I did a Gohan one!), Bandit(*'Nother grin* Glad ya liked! ^.^ And thanks for the tip. I tried it with this one, but as you can see, I've failed miserably. U.U I'll try again though! ^_^), and last but not least, Caith(Good luck with your poetry babe! And Vegeta is one of my fav's too! Jeice. He is THE coolest Australian villain IN the show. Love 'im!)  
  
I really hope y'all liked. T'was a fun one, it was. I liked writing it. Please drop a comment. Or two. *One more grin, yah?* I soak 'um up like a sponge. Well, I've gotta be goin'. But...*deep booming voice that makes ya wanna scream* I'LL BE BACK!!..........*Cracks up* Arnold, eat your heart out! Bai y'all!  
  
Sayonara Minna!  
T-Sama~ 


	6. He CriedOne More Time

A/N: Yo minna-san! How ya doin'? Part six up hea' peeps, part six! Hope all a y'alls enjoy. It's from Piccolo's POV. Yup, sure is. Read and review, or I shall whack you with a drum! Now scoot! And Arigato!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
You've heard from several sources,  
What happened that wretched day,  
It's all pretty much the same,  
But it's time for me to have my say.  
  
It's odd, you know, it is,  
What happened then changed us all,  
We all came out stronger, but scarred,  
And some of us suffered a fall.  
  
I may not have much to say,  
I wasn't conscious very long,  
But I saw enough to know what happened,  
To know where we'd went wrong.  
  
When Goku showed up, we got too cocky,  
We thought we'd win for sure,  
It looked as if Frieza was losing,  
But he had more to give, so much more.  
  
We knew it'd be much harder,  
For us to beat Frieza,  
When he picked one of us off,  
When he killed Vegeta.  
  
The prince had been taunting the monster,  
That choice wasn't the best,  
For Frieza got angry, oh so angry,  
And he shot Vegeta through the chest.  
  
To tell the truth, I wasn't too upset,  
I'd hated that damned monkey anyhow,  
The only thing I found wrong with that,  
Was that we had one less fighter now.  
  
When Vegeta was speaking to Goku,   
Right before he was about to die,  
He poured his soul into his words,  
He even started to cry.  
  
He told Goku of what Frieza was,  
What Frieza'd made him to be,  
Of what Frieza would surely do,  
If Goku let him go free.  
  
Well I guess Vegeta was sort of right,  
Frieza was bad, without a doubt,  
And if Goku let Frieza go free...  
Well that was something I could live without.  
  
After Vegeta cried, he died,  
I know it doesn't matter now,  
But Goku buried him, I still don't know why  
But who cares, Vegeta's words worked anyhow.  
  
Goku fought all out after that,   
He was so strong in that fight,  
But Frieza had the upper had,  
Now THAT really wasn't right.  
  
Frieza killed Kuririn, Goku ascended to Super,  
Now we'd win without a doubt!  
Goku said something to Gohan then,  
But I can't tell you what, I'd blacked out.  
  
  
Oh well, at least Vegeta's dead now. Stupid, short, evil, rotten, egotistical, brainwashed, bloodthirsty, tailed son of a *BEEEEP*.  
  
Oh, and one more thing. Censors suck.  
  
And one more thing, I'm going to kill whoever made me rhyme.  
  
And one more thi--  
  
  
END  
  
***  
  
  
  
*grins* Piccolo always was a weird one. Um...you don't think he'll carry out that threat...do you? *gulps; pulls out drum* If he comes near me, I'ma whack him! So what'd ya think? Of the poem I mean. I'm thinking it was okay. What are you thinking? Tell me! Drop a comment, or write me. I wanna know what y'alls think, yah? Anyway, to those who DID drop a comment...  
  
Thanks! Arigato to:  
  
Saiyan Princess TRF(Aww, thanks! Glad you thought it was funny!), Rae George(Gohan's definitely a cutie! Whiney little brat, but cute! And thanks, I hope this one was okay!), Hyper Saiyan(Muchos gracias. I try to make it a little funny. Not in the first two so much, but the ones after. *grins* Love Gohan!), Princess Vegena(I made another! Glad you liked the others. And now problem with the review thing, I know how annoying the Internet can get. And by the way, your e-mail don't work. *pouts* Ah well, thanks anyways!), and dark pride(Um...thanks...I think...? *scratches head, Son-style*)  
  
Hope you all liked this one as much as the others. And sorry for putting it up so late. If you didn't like it, go read my other ones. Maybe you'll find something you like there(Was that a plug...?). Gotta go, but I'll be back, with another poem probably! But....who's POV am I gonna use? I know, but you don't so you'll have to wait to find out! Adios mi amigos! I have to go hide from Piccolo now!  
  
Sayonara Minna-san!  
T-Sama~ 


	7. Damnit, He just Cried

A/N: Yo minna-san! How ya doin'? Good, good, glad to hear it. This here's chapter seven of my poem series, 'I Cried'. King Kai's POV! Hope y'all like it. I know, I haven't written much of anything lately, I went on vaca. To Wildwood. Again. For the fifth year in a row. Blaah. Oh well, hope this makes up for my absence. I tried to make t a teeny bit funnier then I usually do. Not sure it worked though. Ah well, read and find out minna! Enjoy y'all! And if you don't... well then good for you! *grins* Arigato!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I know you've spoken to many people,  
Of what happened that fateful day,  
I know you've heard of the monster Frieza,  
Now hear what I have to say.  
  
I wasn't there when it happened,  
I was watching from afar,  
On my own planet, my own dimension,  
They were as distant as the stars.  
  
At first Vegeta fought Frieza,  
Then Piccolo intervened,  
Things weren't going well at all,  
I swear I could have screamed.  
  
Actually, I think I did,   
I had a right to, things weren't so good,  
The side of evil was winning,  
Things weren't going as they should.  
  
Vegeta fought Frieza once again,  
But he got beaten oh so bad,  
Then Goku showed up, there was some hope!  
Goku'd beat him like no other had.  
  
Vegeta made fun of Frieza,  
Sometime during their fight,  
Then Frieza shot him through the chest,  
Now that sure as hell wasn't right.  
  
The prince of Saiyans didn't die,  
Not just then anyway,  
He told Goku of what Frieza'd done,  
Told him not to let him get away.  
  
Vegeta did something odd,  
Right before he died,  
As he spoke to my best student,  
He, surprisingly, cried.  
  
Now I wasn't expecting THAT,  
It was out of nowhere, that's for sure,  
He cried as he spoke to Goku,  
Then he cried some more.  
  
After he died, Goku buried him,  
Maybe for what he did,  
Maybe to try to honor the fighter...  
But maybe he'd just flipped his lid.  
  
Well, all in all, Goku understood,  
Vegeta's words of defeating that man,  
Goku would save the entire universe,  
Like only Goku can.  
  
  
Ohhh, too dramatic...how about a joke?   
  
Ohh, ohh! I got one! I got a joke! *Ahem* Why did the Saiyan cross the road? To get away from Frieza! Bwahahahah*snort*ahahahaha*snort*haha*giggle*!!  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
What? Why don't you laugh?  
  
Hmph, you're no fun.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Well? What did you think? Good? I hope so. I got the feeling that it wasn't as great as my others. Hope y'all liked it though! *grins; gives cheesy thumbs up* I worked hard on it. Drop me a comment in a review, will ya? Or two. Or maybe even three! ^.^ Nah, just one's OK. And kudos to HyperSaiyan and Princess Vegena, who both guessed I'd be using Kaoi-sama/King Kai's point of view next. Congrats you guys! Sorry, but you don't get anything... u.u Ah well, now, for those of you who reviewed last chapter...  
  
Thanks!  
  
HyperSaiyan(Aww, thanks alot. And yup, it's Kaoi-sama/King Kai who was my next choice. Glad you liked my poems too!), Library Surfer(Thanks! The first was pretty good, IF I do say so myself.), Princess Vegena( King Kai's POV right here! ^.^ It's okay about the internet thing, and good luck with the emails!), Saiyan Princess TRF(Piccolo sure is a strange one...*gulps; grabs stainless steel bat* And he'd better NOT carry out that threat! -.- Anyways, here's King Kai's POV, ya didn't think of him, didya? Lol. And that's actually a pretty good idea you had, about the fan thing...hmmm *thinks it over* I think I might just do that...), Chuquita(Piccy no like Vedge at ALL, ^.^ And nope, it wasn't Bulma, but I'll probably do her eventually. Not too many other people were there. Ginyu too. As for the manga, I'm not sure, but the rest of this saga will be out soon! Dream sequence! *big grin*), VegetaGokuLover(Awww, thanks so much! I'm glad you liked them so much. It's truly flattering. ^.^), and of course, animegirl-mika(Thanks! And....yeah? You didn't like the Piccolo POV? Well, we can't all be great all the time, sorry!)  
  
Wow... that's... alot of thanks... Hope you people appreciate me mentioning you ever chapter! Hehe, just playin' y'all. Don't forget to drop me a comment. I've got to be off, but I'll be back, with another POV! Now Adios! Bon soir! Kecher pare! And all them other goodbye things baby!  
  
Sayonara Minna-san!  
T-Sama~ 


	8. My Son Cried

A/N: Yo minna! *gasps* I uploaded another poem! You know the drill, Vegeta cried up a storm, people are commenting. But guess what? It's Papa's turn! Yup, The King of All Saiyan's perspective here y'all! What does dear old dad have to say about his son's display of tears and blood? Find out! Read and enjoy minna! Arigato!  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I knew that this would happen,  
I'd felt it right from the start,  
I knew Frieza would kill my son,  
It caused such pain in my heart.  
  
It was my only choice at the time,   
Give the tyrant my only heir,  
It was for the fate of the people,  
But losing him, I could not bear.  
  
I hated making that choice,  
But I had to do what need be done,  
The Saiyan race depended on it,  
And so, I lost my son.  
  
We were soon eliminated,  
Frieza went back on our deal,  
And now so much time has passed,  
My son fights Frieza, it doesn't seem real.  
  
I had always held hope,  
That my son would honor our race,  
That he would tear Frieza apart,  
And then spit in his face.  
  
But I don't see this happening now,  
Vegeta's losing to that beast,  
I fear he will join me here, all too soon,  
He hasn't a chance in the least.  
  
As I watch them from afar,  
I witness something odd,  
My son... crying? It's not possible!  
That man must be a fraud!  
  
But no.. It is.. my son does cry,  
He does so as he speaks,  
To some other, I do not know,  
I think... it's revenge he seeks.  
  
He wants the other to beat Frieza,  
To take revenge for our race,  
And so he cries as he leaves that world,  
And soon we meet again, face to face.  
  
He says nothing, yet watches the fight too,  
At some point he gives inspirational words,  
An earthling dies, not too imporatant,  
But what... what in the world?!  
  
The boy has transformed! It's not pssible!  
He has become a Super Saiyan!  
My boy leaves my side, and is brought back to life,  
With two Saiyans fighting Frieza'd start praying!  
  
But no, only the Legendary fights,  
My son has dissappeared once more,  
The Super Saiyan has defeated Frieza!  
And restored our race it's honor!  
  
Soon all is well in the world of the living,  
A new ambition, my son has found,  
He will too make the transformation,   
And beat the third-class into the ground.  
  
*Sigh* All I know is if he doesn't go Super Saiyan he'll be grounded for all eternity the next time I see him. Kids these days, can't do anything right.   
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Hmmm, well, there it is! Poor Vegde, he's gonna be grounded! I HATE that! Hee, hope you enjoyed minna. I had fun writing it. It was different from the others, me thinks. The POV helped. I always wondered what King V would think about his baby boy crying it up infront of Frieza. I just can't believe I didn't write this one earlier. Stupid me, so forgetful! *knocks on head* Sometimes I wonder if there's even anything in there. Hmm, now I'd like to thank a few people.  
  
Much gratitude to:  
  
Princess Vegena(Yup, you were correct! Yamucha POV? Maybe someday! But for right now, King Vegeta! You know he hadda be in this somewhere!), trunks888(Aww, thanks! Glad you liked 'um!), VegetaGokuLover(*grins* King Kai and his jokes! He's an odd one, that's for sure! And wait no longer, for I've written once more! *grins*), and darkpride(Vegeta's the best! Love 'im! Glad you like what I dare call poetry. Enjoy!)  
  
Hope y'all liked this chappie! Don't forget to review please! That would be just awesome of you! ^-^; I don't know how many more I'll write before ending this, but I DO have something in mind for the last chapter. You'll all just have to wait and see though! I have to run, but I'll be back!   
  
Sayonara Minna-San!  
T-Sama~ 


	9. He Cried!

A/N: Yo minna! 'Nother poem, but this one's different! It's unbelievably short, first of all, and it's from Bulma's POV. Since I had wanted to keep this in a time around post-Frieza saga, she doesn't have much to say yet... So I couldn't put too much. I'm REALLY sorry! But I hope you guys like what I've actually put up, even if there isn't too much. Try to enjoy, and Arigato!  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
The day Vegeta died?   
I don't have much to say,  
I'd tell you more if I could,  
But I wasn't there that day.  
  
While I was lost somewhere,  
All alone and cold (*sob*),  
Frieza killed most of the guys,  
Or so I have been told.  
  
I heard there was something odd,  
That Vegeta did before he died,  
Goku told me all about it,  
He said that Vegeta'd cried.  
  
I was surprised at first,  
That someone such as he,  
Would go and openly cry,  
Though I would too, if it were me.  
  
But never did I think,  
Vegeta would have a heart,  
He's been so cruel to us,  
From the very start.  
  
Well, I guess it doesn't matter now,  
He lives with us, and he's such a jerk,  
He never thinks to do anything helpful...  
The bastard doesn't even work!  
  
I think maybe I'LL cook tonight. Just to piss him off. I mean we all know how DISGUSTING and TERRIBLE and REVOLTING my cooking is. You think he'd learn to cook for his own damn self once in a while.... oh... we're still on? Oops..  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Well? What'cha think? I wasn't too fond of it... definately not the best poem I've written, and once again, I'm sorry it was so short! But Bulma wasn't even THERE and I didn't know who else to do. Well, I have some people in mind, but their POV's wouldn't be much different then Piccolo's or Kuririn's and I don't want to be too repetative. If you all really really hate it then I'll take it done and revise it. Maybe do her POV around the Buu period instead of after Frieza... Oh well. If you hate, tell me so, so I can change it. ^-^;;   
  
I think I could still do a couple of chapters, but they'll be different from the rest... You'll just have to wait and see! Now, much thanks to those who reviewed last chapter!  
  
S'ankyuu:  
  
Elanya(Aww, thanks so much!), and Sakura no Tenshii(Aiiee! You reviewed everthing I've written! Thanks for taking the time to leave so many comments! ^-^ My series has quite a few more reviews thanks to you! Gracias Senorita!)  
  
Only a couple people reviewed, but I was expecting that on some level. Please comment, even if there's not much to comment about! ^-^;; Sorry again!  
  
Sayonara Minna-San!  
T-Sama~ 


	10. Chuquita: Five Minutes

A/N: Yo minna. Anyone out there?  
  
This chapter of 'I Cried' will be a tad different then the others. This my friends, is a FAN chapter. I sent out an e-mail to everyone who reviewed, and those who wanted to submitted their own poems about Vegeta/about what everyone thought of Vegeta/what they themselves think of Vegeta, and that moment that I've rambled on about from nine different perspectives. Anyway, it must not have been as great an idea as I first thought, because only one person has sent a poem so far. I was sent a few .zip files from a few people, but I'm not sure if those were responses. If they were, those who sent them, please resend as a .txt file and I'll put it up in it's own personal chapter. Now, Chuquita(most likely known by many of you) was the one and only to review, and I'm not in the greatest of moods, so I'm not extending the challenge... for now. Anywho, I'd like to thank Chu with her own chapter. This one's by you and for you hun!  
  
Much thanks again, and hope you all, whoever's there, like what she's written. Enjoy and Arigato.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
Chuquita-  
  
"5 Minutes"  
  
  
Five minutes.  
  
I wonder,  
  
If I had gotten there five minutes  
  
Earlier,  
  
Would it have helped?  
  
Mattered?  
  
Would I still be standing here,  
  
Over you,  
  
Watching those rivers of tears  
  
Flow down the dry banks of your eyes  
  
As you explain everything that happened to me,  
  
And cry out for me to  
  
Destroy him.  
  
He destroyed you,  
  
And it really  
  
Isn't fair,  
  
It isn't right.  
  
Shouldn't have happened.  
  
But did.  
  
I wish I could change that.  
  
But I can't.  
  
I bet if I was given  
  
The chance  
  
I could help you.  
  
Because you could be so much more  
  
If you had a friend.  
  
Everybody deserves to smile.  
  
Except him.  
  
Not Freeza.  
  
He should be the one lying here right now,  
  
Not you.  
  
But mark my words,  
  
When I'm through with him  
  
He's gonna be.  
  
I look down at you one more time,  
  
As your last hint  
  
Of life  
  
Begins to drain  
  
Away.  
  
I must admit though.  
  
I've never seen anyone who could  
  
Hold onto their own life  
  
As tightly as you.  
  
You're so small.  
  
Little actually, I think,  
  
As I lift your body up  
  
And carry you to the hole  
  
I made.  
  
As I start to cover you up  
  
With the nearby dirt  
  
I smile weakly.  
  
Whoever said big things come in small packages  
  
Must have been thinking of you.  
  
I pat the last of the dirt  
  
And stand up,  
  
My eyes deadset  
  
On the villain who just took your life.  
  
I feel confident I can beat him.  
  
With the exception of the little voice  
  
In the back of my head saying  
  
This is going to be  
  
The hardest battle of my life.  
  
I hope you're rooting me on  
  
From up there,  
  
Vegeta  
  
Because I'm going to need  
  
All the help I can get.  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
*sniffs* Beautiful. Beautiful, damnit. I'm all choked up here! VERY nice job Chu-San, very nice. Especially for a first-shot at something dramatic and angsty. Congrats yo! ^-^ Sheesh, I need a tissue or something, I can't stop sniffling...  
  
A quick thanks to the last chapter's reviewers:  
  
Rae George(^^ Sorry, I didn't know there was an 'I bet'. Ah well. I'll probably be redoing that chapter later on anyway.), Lady-Indis(Aww, happy tears I hope! ^6 I'm glad you liked them so!), Luna Inverse(Aww, s'ankyuu! ^^ 'Minna' pretty much means 'people', in Japanese. At least I think. If not, then it means 'people' in MY language. Screwed up foreign words. :P), SSJDrae(Glad you liked 'em! Hm... Vegeta's mother, huh? Sounds interesting... I'll definitely think about it!), Sakura no Tenshii(^^ I try! Meaningful, yet slightly humorous. Or supposed to be humorous. Eh, I was never hat funny. Funny LOOKING maybe... :P), Kayfig(Aww, thanks so much! I was weepin' with ya hun. But he came back!!^^ And I've always liked Goku, but I see where you're coming from. He so noble. ^-^ Veggie, you crybaby!!), Princess Vegena(Long time no talk hun! I'm really glad you liked.^^ I'll probably redo this all when I'm done, but for now, it'll do. Good luck with that Yu-gi-oh fic!), animegirl-mika(*grins* Thought they were funny? Aww, thanks! I try, but I think I might go back to the short outburst of humor at the very end. One line or two, and none whatsoever in the poem. Those seemed to be more profound when it came to angst.), and Saiyan Safire(^^ We're mean ones, we are. Kami's POV? Hm.. but he wasn't really there. He and Piccolo didn't fuse until the Cell Saga, and this is Frieza here. Maybe Nail though!)  
  
Gotta run, but I want EVERYONE to give a big round of applause to Chuquita! Wonderful poem miss, and good luck with everything. I lost the email you sent me(I'm an idiot) but I think I remember you saying you'd do a real angst fic eventually. If not, sorry! Heh, I've got a foggy head.  
  
Oh, and if anyone else wants to submit their own poem, send it via email or review. I'll put it up afterwards. I need time to work on the final chapter anyway.  
  
Sayonara Minna-San! Thank you Chu-Sama!  
T-Sama~ 


	11. Hyperbole: Vegeta's End

A/N: NEW POINT OF VIEW! ^^ Wait, sorry, let me rephrase that. New FAN point of view. Nice! Well done, and from a personal perspective. Great job, Hyperbole! To tell you the truth, I giggled in a few places. :-P Tee hee! Very nice, very nice indeedy. And it rhymed too! (I know how annoying that can be, hun. -.- It's near impossible sometimes. The stupid words refuse to do what you want!! But don't worry. You did well!) All in all, I liked much. Everyone read on, chickie did a good job! :P Ta! And Arigato!  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
Tail round his neck,  
Fists in the gut,  
Vegeta getting beat to heck,  
D@mn that lizard f***!  
  
Licking off the blood  
The battered ouji spits up,  
Frieza keeps up his pounding,  
Of the Saiyan royal pup  
  
The others stand back,  
Too scared to try and help,  
They know they'll get pulped,  
Along with Frieza's 'monkey whelp'.  
  
But Goku's awake and coming,  
Healed and ready to fight,  
But his prince is getting beaten,  
That isn't right.  
  
It is just so wrong,  
That the last of the royal house,  
Should fall to the destroyer of Vegetasei,  
That white lizard louse.  
  
But look who's here - it's Goku!  
Frieza's takes a pause,  
The others are glad to see him,  
He's the best thing for their cause.  
  
Vegeta crows with delight,  
The saiyan cause is not lost,  
Kakarott is here at last,  
For their homeworld's destruction Frieza will know the cost.  
  
But the lizard tires of Vegeta's glee,  
Deals him a killer blow,  
A laser-shot through the heart,  
But the ouji's death comes slow.  
  
With his last few moments,  
Vegeta shares his pain,  
Of how Frieza turned him,  
And their whole race to his gain.  
  
Royal tears then flow,  
As Vegeta begs,  
For Kakarott to avenge,  
Their race, their world, he begs.  
  
The only one left,  
Goku begins to understand,  
What Frieza has done,  
Goku will follow Vegeta's last demand.  
  
"For him! And for everyone else you've destroyed!" (- Goku. 'The End of Vegeta')  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
'Monkey whelp'. *cracks up* Nice! Let's all give Hyperbole a hand, yah? Fabulous! That's the second fan chapter out, and I'm sorry it took so long to get up! ^^; I'm an idiot sometimes, I swear.   
  
Side note: Anyone see the episode where Vegito was turned into candy? Just saw it a half hour ago. :D I laughed so hard. Dabura's face when he was talking to Videl about love, that was priceless. What with all the little hearts and sparklies floating around his head. *grins* And don't get me started on Buu's ghosts. I fell off of the chair when they started doing tricks. And then, coffee flavored candy. COFFEE. Mmmm....  
  
Ok, back to what should be an author's note.   
  
S'ankyuu to all those who reviewed last chapter, most are these are for you Chuquita:  
  
Dawn Moon: Ch. 1(Hehe, poetic Veggie so deep. Like a kiddie pool. O.o), Chuquita: Ch. 10(First to review your own poem. ^^ That's ok. The new fic sounds great, good luck with it! -If you write it, that is- Can't wait, and I sent your reviews to ya right? o.o Hope so. Can't seem to remember. ^^;; Ah well, talk soon! And thanks again for submitting!), VegetaGokuLover: Ch. 10(Wasn't it great? ^^ *braces herself* I'm prepared!), DBZ Fanfiction Queen: Ch. 1-10(O.O Wow! Thanks for all those reviews! ^^ Nice comments, short and sweet. No poem? u.u Okay then. ^^), Princess Vegena: Ch. 10(Aren't we awesome? ^-^ Chu-San's was better, methinks. Mine had all that cheesy rhyming while hers was nice and angsty.), Rissa of the Saiya-Jin: Ch. 1-10(You too! Thanks for all the reviews! I know, it got steadily worse as it went on. :P I'm horrible. Ah well. Um, by the way, what does 'Nukui Bejita Ou, hiretsukan' mean? O.o Me clueless.), Chrystaline: Ch. 1+2(You got around to reviewing! ^^ Yay, yo. Seriously, Vedge had issues. You can't say he didn't. :P Damn psycho's what he is. Hee.), and of course, Hyperbole: Ch. 1+10(GREAT poem hun. Loved it! Very nice, and the rhyming was fine. ^ It's such a ...well, it's not a good thing. Eheh...^^;; ANYwayyy, thanks so much for submitting, and I'll send the reviews it recieves to you via email. Once again, fabulous job!).  
  
Once again, congrats to Hyperbole on a job well done. Thanks much for submitting, and don't worry, I fixed that one stanza. Hope to talk soon!  
  
Hope everyone enjoyed, and the next Fan Chapter will be up soon! No more updating once a month! o.o Bai for now!  
  
Sayonara Minna-San!  
T-Sama~  
  
BTW: Side note here... I'm all happy. Anyone see these new episodes? Where Vegeta and Goku are inside Buu? Hilarious. Even dubbed! ^-^ I'm a dubbie, yo.   
  
I'm leaving now. Seriously. 


	12. Princess Vegena: Oniichan's Tears

A/N: I'M NOT DEAD!! ^^; I'm not dead! Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm horrible, I know. Well, the least I can do is put up another chapter of I Cried, yah? ^^;; I'm working on other things, don't worry! I put up a lot of nothing stuff for a while, but guess what?....drumroll please.... I think I might try my hand at a fluff story! Yes, I was thinking I'd do a father-son thing... or a mother-daughter thing... or something of the sort. Anywho, it's in the works... that is, I have the ideas, I just haven't written it out yet. Ah, anywho, again, new POV! Princess Vegena, a good friend of mine, and sister of Prince Vegeta! Give her a round, everyone. Great job! Very nice, and VERY original. A POV from a sister? *grins* We already did his poppy. Enjoy everyone, Vegena did very well!   
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
I never thought I'd hear something so startling,  
  
  
That my strong and prideful Oniichan was crying.  
  
  
My friend, Goku, told me it was true.  
  
  
It just happened, right out of the blue.  
  
  
He wasn't crying because he would die,  
  
  
He was upset because his life was a lie.  
  
  
Oniichan really surprises me.  
  
  
He seems so wild, untamed, and free.  
  
  
I never thought he'd shed a tear.  
  
  
It's too much, even for me to hear.  
  
  
Should I tell him I know?  
  
  
Perhaps not, or perhaps so?  
  
  
Maybe I should not.  
  
  
Afterall, I'll eventually get a shot.  
  
  
Why speed up time?  
  
  
Besides, waiting is no crime.  
  
  
I'll tell him one day,  
  
  
Cause we have training today.  
  
  
I still think he's really strong.  
  
  
Afterall, crying is never wrong.  
  
  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
*sniffs* Crying isn't wrong, right? *wails for a good few minutes; sniffles; stops* Ahh, that felt good. Anywho, nice work Vegena! Congratulations, and thanks so much for submitting!   
  
Sankyuu to those who reviewed. These get a little confusing, you don't know which review goes to what person, so I'll put chapter numbers next to them again:  
  
animegirl-mika: Ch. 5, 10+11(*grins* Gohan's crazy. And weren't those fan chapters great? People got talent, yo!), ChunkyMunky241: Ch. 1-10(O.O Lotza reviews! Nice comments too. Only one semi-flame. ^^ "What *was* that? It wasn't bad, but it was...er...there." Hah! Tell me about it. VERY odd. *grins* You go to Wildwood? O.o Cool! It gets a bit dull after a while, but it's pretty nice, I guess. Do you live nearby, or do you have to do the road trip thing? And yes, I DID see that episode! I couldn't stop laughing!!), Bunny: Ch. 1(Poetry is a wonderful way to express yourself... a wonderful way to annoy people, in my case... and I thank ye Madame. ^^ I know I didn't have to rhyme, but I did in the first chapter, and, well... there you go. O.o), Princess Vegena: Ch. 11(VERY nice work, V! It was great. Thanks so much for submitting, again. And the pantry? I haven't forgotten it! I wanna finish it before I post, otherwise, I won't know where it's going. It'd be pretty embarrassing to get stuck. ^^;; But, I'm almost there! And hello Yami V! Dunna hit your alter-ego! Naughty! :D), Hyperbole: Ch. 11(Great job on that poem again, Hyperbole! Vegeta's End? Nice! I'll change it right after posting. *grins* Ah, yaoi. Very addicting, yah? You little hentai! *snickers* Just kidding! Australia's behind, eh? Well, you must have seen them by now! Weren't they great? Vegito is SO cool! Love him!), DBZ Fanfiction Queen: Ch. 11(o.o This fic made it to your favorites? The first poem ever? Wow! ^^ Much thanks! Hope you liked this chapter, and I'm still open for submissions! *hint hint*), and VegetaGokuLover: Ch. 11(*grins* Hyperbole did very well. And don't worry! Take your time with that poem. No pressure! ^^ And those eps! One of the many reasons I love DBZ. Talk soon!).  
  
HOLY SON OF A NAMEK! This is the first fic of mine EVER to achieve and receive 100+ reviews! *throws confetti and toots a horn* Thanks to everyone for your comments, and criticism! I never expected this fic to gain so many... but then again, I thought it would consist of only two chapters, so... O.o Well, a lot of those reviews belong to Chuquita, Hyperbole, and now, Princess Vegena for jobs well done! I've rambled on long enough, so now I flee!   
  
Sayonara Minna-San!  
T-Sama~ 


End file.
